Car Crash
by MjaoCait
Summary: On the 2nd of May my life changed dramatically. My family died in a car crash, which left me in a coma. For three months I was sleeping, unaware of my surroundings. On the 30th of August, exactly eighty nine days later, the doctors saw movement beneath my eyelids and grew hopeful. Two days later I awoke from my long slumber.


On the 2nd of May my life changed dramatically.

My family died in a car crash, which left me in a coma.

For three months I was sleeping, unaware of my surroundings.

On the 30th of August, exactly eighty nine days later, the doctors saw movement beneath my eyelids and grew hopeful. Two days later I awoke from my long slumber, but the shock of the car crash remained and it took a further ten days for me to settle down into routine.

Today is the 12th of September.

I am still in hospital.

So far it appears I have been forgotten about, none of my friends have visited, none of my work colleagues, my distant relations. No-one.

I used to have a nice enough life. It had it's ups and downs, it's qwerks and queries but I liked it none the less. I lived in a large house, with my parents and brother. I went to school, studied hard and had good grades. My social life was a mess, but it always had been due to a problem I had.

One moment I would be happy as Larry, but just a minute later I could be sitting alone, snapping at everyone and brushing off their concern.

On Saturdays I would walk to work. Two miles there and back, along with the odd letter to be posted for my boss, was enough exercise for me in a week.

I was not overweight in fact it seemed I had quite a fast metabolism.

Now none of that really matters. No-one seems to care anymore, about those little things.

On the day of the car crash, we were headed for the beach on the last weekend before my sister left for uni. We had been singing loudly to the radio and my dad had taken his eyes off the road for two seconds to look at us in the back seat. He didn't see the lorry, who's driver was asleep and drifting.

The driver had survived, along with me and my dog Reilly, who had bolted and not been found.

My mother and father were killed instantly because they were sitting in the front. My sister survived for eleven days after half oh her brain was smashed out, but died late one night. She always was a fighter.

Tears were filling my eyes as I viewed the scene in my head.

I quickly dashed them away as the door handle turned. The nurse who had looked after me for the past two weeks entered carrying a tray of food, consisting of a sandwich, salad and a pot of strawberry jelly. She set it on my bedside table and gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving quietly.

I was in the middle of the bowl of jelly, the only thing I would eat, when Doctor Cage walked in. He had grey hair that was just starting to thin out and carried with him his trusty clipboard which had nothing on it as I had discovered when he set it down a few days ago and had accidentally left it in my room.

"Ah, Eren, I trust you are feeling well?" he asked politely whilst closing the door.

When I didn't answer he sighed and started to explain the reason for his visit.

"There is a young man outside who claims to be an acquaintance of yours. He asked me to give you this letter," at this point he pulled out a folded page and gestured to give it to me, but when I stared blankly he set it on the bedside table, "Now, I got back the results from yesterdays scan..."

He stayed another half an hour then excused himself saying that he had to go talk to his other patients. Dr Cage was nice, he did try to engage me in conversation and make me feel like I was a part of the world by telling me the latest news and goings on but I was not ready to talk.

The losses had damaged my mental health severely.

The closest I had come to speech since waking up was when I sang myself to sleep after a long night of tears and sorrow. My conscience told me that would pass and that I would soon be able to talk but I barely ever listened. I continued to eat the jelly.

I looked at the letter. My name was written on the front. Or more precisely, a nickname of mine. Hunter. Only one person called me that. My eyes widened in realisation. I sat up quickly, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

It had been 40 minutes but maybe, maybe he'd still be there.

I slowly lowered my foot to the floor. It was cold, smooth and white, no dirt or cracks. When I stopped feeling dizzy from standing, I walked towards the door and slowly pushed down the handle. Noise filled my ears, it came from my left. That must be where the waiting room is. I tentatively stepped down the pristine corridor. Luckily I wasn't the only person in a hospital gown, so I didn't stand out too much. I could see an open space up ahead with sofas and tables.

My pace picked up.

My legs were feeling the strain of not walking for a long time, and if it weren't for my excitement, I wouldn't be able to walk at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****Edited and fixed... my bad**


End file.
